Shadow the Hedgehog
Entrance Where's that DAMN 4th Chaos Emerald? Shadow skates to the battlefield saying the dialogue under the name of the entrance. Special Attacks Neutral B - AK-47 Shadow pulls out an AK-47 and unloads it. It's a pretty basic gun attack with the bullets being powerful and fast. You can fire up to 6 bullets per round, then wait 2 seconds before you can use it again. Side B - Dark Rider Shadow gets on his motorcycle and drives forward at a high speed. When the vehicle makes direct contact with either opponents or walls, it'll spontaneously combust. Like the AK-47, you need to wait 2 seconds to reuse it. Up B - Chaos Control Shadow gets out a Chaos Emerald and teleports from one area to the other. There's not much to say about this considering it's a basic teleportation maneuver. Down B - Chaos Blast Shadow curls both his hands into fists at the start, then creates an explosion at average size. Be careful since it has some ending lag. However, like a Transformer, there's more to this special attack than meets the eye. Shadow's player display window has an energy bar over it. You can fill it up by dealing damage to opponents or taking damage. Once the meter's full, you can unleash the power. When it's about 25% full, it'll deal 15% damage. When it's about 50% full, it'll deal 30% damage. When it's about 75% full, it'll deal 50% damage. At 100% capacity, it'll be an insta-killer. When the meter isn't at all full, Shadow takes 5% damage from trying. Final Smash - I'm Going to Destroy this DAMN Planet! Shadow says that he'll destroy this DAMN planet. After that, a spacecraft appears and the competition has 3 seconds to get inside the ship (move down to do so), leaving only one behind. The fight then proceeds on another stage chosen at random. If it's a 4-way, only 2 can make it. If it's a 3-way, only 1 can make it. If it's a one-on-one, Shadow just blows up the DAMN planet. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Dammit." KOSFX2: "Damn you!" Star KOSFX: "Damn, not here..." Screen KOSFX: *grunts* Taunts Up: *cocks his AK-47* Sd: "You're going straight to hell!" Dn: "Why don't you just fuck off?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "This is who I am!" *laughs* 2. *cocks his AK-47* 3. *fires his AK-47* 4. (vs. Silver) *kicks him in the back of the head* Failure/Clap: Kneeling Standard Attacks TBA Character Description Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadou za Hejjihoggu?) is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Shadow is an artificially-created life form. His trademark hover shoes propel him at extreme speeds that rival those of Sonic, and with a Chaos Emerald he has the ability to distort time and space using "Chaos Control." Often referred to as being the "Ultimate Life Form," he is a black and crimson male hedgehog that debuted in Sonic Adventure 2. He resembles Sonic in many ways, such as the ability to travel at incredible speeds. He is Sonic's rival and is the antithesis of Sonic himself in all aspects of his life. He has been featured in a variety of media, including his own self-titled game. Shadow works together with either Sonic's group or Dr. Eggman, depending on what suits his own needs. Category:Playable Character Category:UnHuman Category:Male Category:Lawl Mole